El limite del abismo
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Conjunto de drables sobre la relacion de amor-odio entre México y Estados Unidos


Es un conjunto de situaciones, muy cortas, entre estos dos. Tiene algo de tiempo guardados y empolvados, así que, no me hago responsable de lo que escribí en aquel entonces.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y aunque vivo en México pues no puedo secuestrarlo ni nada, no gano nada por esto más allá de un lindo review.

* * *

**Posesión**

-No podía aceptarlo, él seria suyo no dejaría que nadie lo tocase, haría hasta lo imposible para que este dependiera cada vez más y más hasta que no pudiese hacer nada sin su permiso. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera los sentimientos de lo que llamaba su posesión, porque era suyo (económicamente hablando este dependía de él casi al 100%) no importaba cuanto intentara sobresalir él lo opacaría todo.

* * *

**Sirviente**

- Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si soy un sirviente tuyo – comentaba el joven castaño, el rubio lo observaba intentando adivinar lo que pasa por la mente de la joven nación, el rostro serio y aquella mirada perdida solían sorprenderlo porque a pesar de la juventud de su acompañante y su crecimiento detenido, este en ocasiones le mostraba gestos que solo había visto en las naciones más viejas. Una amarga sonrisa emergió en los labios del menor sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio. – Claro que soy un sirviente mas, todas las naciones lo dicen y…

-No deberías creer lo que todos los demás dicen. – Interrumpió E.U., México simplemente se negaba a creer lo que decía prefiriendo no comenzar a discutir con su vecino, sonrió como siempre lo hacía y dándole la espalda sugirió: - Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.- El rubio sonrió levemente y acercándose al menor lo abrazo, leves sollozos se escucharon en la habitación…

* * *

**Sueños**

Las heridas que nunca sanarían, le recordaban el sentimiento ambiguo que lo rodeaba, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que suceder de esta forma? Aun recordaba el día que por fin obtuvo su libertad y esta de mas el decir que pensaba que todo iría viento en popa y llegaría a ser una potencia mundial; una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, claro que siempre se vale soñar ¿no?, de eso sería de lo que se alimentaria la gente pobre de su país, gente con la que prefería convivir a estar encerrado en aquella casa con las hipócritas sonrisas de los gordos rostros de diputados, de su presidente y cuanto burgués llegara…

* * *

**Libertad**

Recién terminaba una extensa junta con sus dirigentes, los de Canadá y E.U., junta en la cual se discutieron algunos puntos del TLC. Junta que se le hizo eterna, en ocasiones intentaba escaparse de aquellas reuniones, ya se sabía de memoria lo que dirían y que acuerdo que hicieran, seria impuesto con o sin su consentimiento. Cansado arrastro sus pies hasta la habitación que le habían designado, al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro, esto era otra de las cosas de las que se quería escapar. En una ocasión lo intento, Calderón no dejo de sermonearlo por más de un mes e inclusive lo mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, sonrió ante el recuerdo era claro que ya no era un niño, y que por más que lo encerrasen el encontraría un forma de escapar. Tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos y retrasando lo inevitable, abrió la puerta con lentitud frente a él se encontraba su compañero al igual que una cama matrimonial, con delicadeza cerró la puerta.

**Libertad II**

¿Qué habría sido de él si E.U. no existiera?, era una pregunta extraña que nunca se había planteado, no llegaba a imaginar un mundo sin la nación más idiota, ¿pero si él si existiera pero no junto a él sino en otro lugar? Canadá, no lo trataría mal, el seria el país más grande de América, pero quizá el orillaría al otro rubio a que lo doblegase, ya no sabía vivir sin que alguien más fuerte lo doblegase, negó con la cabeza, no, no era eso lo que realmente significaba todo ello.

* * *

**Orgullo**

Él era el que manipulaba todo, el que manipulaba a E.U., por que la culpa era de sus jefes, aquellos que no sabían provocarle bien alguno, los que lo orillaban a necesitar que otro le ordenara, a sentir la… no era capaz de decir esa palabra, porque él era México, un país que sin importar nada siempre se levantaría, un país que se discriminaba a sí mismo pero a la vez era excesivamente nacionalista. Que odiaba y amaba al país del norte, pero nunca lo admitiría no porque él era el gran México.

* * *

**Dependencia**

Lo sabia claramente; se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido dejando que el más joven siguiera durmiendo, el moreno se movió un poco, esperando que no despertara quedo inmóvil al notar que seguía profundamente dormido el rubio, tomo sus lentes y se encamino a uno de los sofás de la amplia habitación.

Comenzando a fumar continúo con sus cavilaciones. Cuando era pequeño y débil, el siempre lo apoyo lo alentó a que creciera sin embargo este crecimiento lo orillo a declarar su independencia después de ello comenzó a prestarle mayor atención a sus vecinos y ahí al lado de él se encontraba aquella nación que intentaba liberarse y que cuando lo consiguió volvió a caer de nuevo, pero no se rindió y siguió hasta que el decidió intervenir. Admitía que la forma en que entro en su vida no fue la mejor pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido, y fue la correcta porque jamás lo dejaría.

Cuando sus relaciones con su anterior "onii-sama" mejoraron el paso más tiempo con el otro rubio y con cada sonrisa que este le dedicaba sabia que a él también lo tenía en sus manos.

Todos le darían la espalda, sus ideas expansionistas comenzaban a asustar a las demás naciones, sabía que cuando su pequeño vecino se diera cuenta de lo capaz que era lo dejaría pero el haría lo posible por que esto nunca sucediera, si debía destrozarlo lo haría, era egoísta como todos sin embargo encontraría una razón para justificarlo.

Algún día cuando todos le den la espalda no se sentirá triste porque sabe que Inglaterra y México siempre lo seguirán inclusive al fin del mundo.


End file.
